


Birthday

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacters: Donnie, Raph, Leo, Mikey.Relationship: Donnie/readerRequest: It’s the readers birthday and she thinks Donnie has forgotten but he hasn’t because he was working on a birthday present for her





	

Donnie hadn’t been out of the lab more than 2 minutes when you were there. His brothers had told you he hadn’t slept properly or even eaten.   
you were worried just like his family but that wasn’t the only reason you were here.   
it was your birthday.   
Splinter and the boys had invited you for dinner as a celebration but there had been one person missing. The very person in front of you now.   
“hey, Donnie.” You smiled despite your heart breaking with each passing second.   
it was obvious he had forgotten and it hurt you deeply. You cared for him more than you had ever admitted and although you weren’t expecting him to have got you a present with all the bells and whistles on, you expected acknowledgement. You were meant to be friends have all.   
“oh, hey.” Was all he said and moved passed you to go into his room. You stared at his back as he glanced over his shoulder.   
“something wrong?” he asked, turning back to face you while frowning behind his glasses.   
he had forgotten your birthday. He had forgotten you.   
All the years you had been there for him, after everything you had been to each other and he had forgotten. But there was so much more. He had been ignoring you for the last few weeks. Maybe he hadn’t forgotten. Maybe he didn’t care.   
you stood there staring at him for a moment as if you expected him to suddenly smile and pull out a card but nothing. You stared at him with wide eyes that soon began to water, much to his surprise. The second Donnie noticed the tears in your eyes, he rushed to you but you backed away nd turned on your heel, sprinting down the hallway. Donnie froze for a second, not able to understand why you would run from him. Normally, he was the only one to comfort you but now, he didn’t know what was happening.   
But something kicked him and he ran after you, his heart beating hard in his chest. But as he rounded the corner, his heart stopped.   
While you had already ran out the door and home, it was the living room that made him instantly understand. All around the walls were balloons and banners with your name on them. There was confetti on the floor and the aftermath on a meal which looked like it had been your favourite meal. He remembered Leo coming and knocking on his lab door, calling through the door that you were here and they were going to start eating but he just assumed it was dinner as normal.  
It couldn’t be that day.   
“Well done, genius.” He glared over his shoulder, meeting the gaze of Raph who was coming out of the kitchen with Leo and Mikey behind him. But Donnie knew he was in the wrong.   
“i-I didn’t realise it was that date.” He sighed as he hung his head in shame.  
“yeah, well. Doesn’t matter now, does it?” Raph half growled as he stormed past Donnie, ‘accidently’ catching his shoulder and making him stumble.   
Donnie thought of how you must feel. While he and his brother didn’t exactly have birthdays, you had dedicated a different day for them each year. It made them feel special and on that day, it made them feel normal. You went out of your way to make each of them happy. Donnie remembered how you had always went above and beyond for him and yet he had forgotten yours.   
“I-i…” Donnie stuttered as he turned to face Leo but he had no idea what to say. Leo sighed.   
“you know, she spent the whole day waiting for you.” Leo’s words caused Donnie to physically flinch because he knew it was true.   
Donnie couldn’t take the guilt or his brothers eyes and ran out the room, following you.   
\---------------time skip ---------------------------  
You stopped running the second you got onto the street. Tears ran down your cheeks but because it was late and dark, no one would know. You walked into your home, throwing your jacket on the floor and sitting on your couch in the dark.   
How could he had forgot?   
you buried your face in your hands and cried. Hard.   
You cursed everything including yourself. You shouldn’t be getting so upset. If you didn’t mean that much to him then its good thing because it showed you and now you could move on and not put so much faith in him.   
But why did it hurt so much?   
Maybe because you cared so much for him. He was your everything.   
You heard your window open and someone stumble through. You glance up through your fingers to see Donnie walling towards you, his eyes wide at your state. You took a deep breath and wiped the tears away with the back of your hand and standing. You were about to turn on your heel and walk into your room when a hand caught your wrist, gently stopping you.   
“wait. Please?” Donnie voice shook as he spoke. His voice sounded broken and lost as he pleaded with you to stay. You should have ripped your hand away from him and stormed through to your room but his voice was too much. You stayed as still as statue and waited. It appeared that Donnie was waiting for you tk say something but when you didn’t, you heard him let out a shaky breath.   
“I didn’t forget.” He half whispered, making you frown and look at him, your eyes filled with anger   
“no, you just didn’t care.” you growled, trying to pull your hand away but failing.   
“no, no I do care!” Donnie cried out, only pulling you closer as you struggled in his grip.   
“You have a funny way of showing it!” you hissed as you managed to wriggle out of his grip and step back from his, tears running down your cheeks.   
“I should have known better!” you scolded yourself, squeezing your eyes closed and covering your face with your hands, sobbing into the palms. “I should have known you wouldn’t care! Just like everyone else!” your voice broke as you cried into your hands.   
there was a moment of silence which was only broken by your sobs.   
but then someone wrapped their arms around your and pulled you close to a strong, hard chest. You peaked through your fingers to see Donnie chest.   
he was hunched over you.  
“don’t think that.” He sobbed in your ear as his tears fell from his face and landed on your shoulders. “We care about you. I care about you so much. God, I didn’t forget, I swear. I just lost track of time!” he pulled you closer and buried his head in your neck as you didn’t the same. “please don’t think that!” he begged in your ear.   
“Donnie, I don’t understand?” you breathed, hiccupping half way through it. Donnie pulled away, his eyes now bright red. You saw the bags under his eyes and from what his brothers had told you, he hadn’t slept in a few days.   
“your birthday present. Ive been working on it for a while and I wanted it get it finished. I-I just lost track of time and I didn’t realise what day it was. I swear I never forgot!” Donnie spoke like a broken man. He way he held you made you weak.   
You couldn’t bring yourself to speak so all you did was wrapped your arms around his neck and held him close. Donnie instantly reacted ti your touch and let out a shaking breath. You couldn’t help but cry as you held you. You could hear he was sobbing and his hands were shaking as they held you close.   
He kept mumbling how he was sorry and it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself he hadnt forgot. All you could do was hold each other.   
Eventually, you were all cried out and pulled away, unwrapping your arms from his form.   
“Sorry, I should have just come and spoke to you.” You half smiled to yourself. You hated that there was a lack of communication between you two considering you were normally so close.   
“No, its my fault. I cant believe i made you so upset on your birthday.” He shook his head, reaching out and gently stroking your cheek.   
“Its okay.” You whispered, dropping you gaze from his. You were partly embarrassed for letting him see you in such a state.   
“No, its not. You should never doubt how much I care for you. How much I love you.” Donnie’s words were soft and filled with a hidden passion you had never heard from him before. Looking up at him with wide eyes, you saw the dark blush dusting his cheek. You half expected him to run after his confession but he stood there awkwardly and rubbing the back of his neck.   
“Really?” You breathed, a little cautious.   
“of course. Ive always loved you.” He muttered, looking at his feet, his hands dropping to his side.   
With your heart beating hard in your chest, you step forward and ducked your head to meet his eyes.   
When he meets your eyes, you go up on your toes and press your lips to his in a sweet kiss.   
Donnie instantly kissed back, pouring all the passion he could find into the kiss. It was an apology and, at the same time, a promise of love. It was sweet and passionate. It made your head spin as he held you close and tightly, his hand still shaking.   
The kiss was short lived when you both heard movement from your window. You jumped a part just as Leo climbed through the window, followed by his brothers. Judging by the look he gave Donnie, which was a raised eyebrow and smirk, he had seen the kiss.   
You couldn’t help but smile at them as you quickly wiped away the tear with the back of your hands. Leo then whispered something to Raph who smirked and then Raph to Mikey.   
“I knew it!” He whispered, his eyes darting between you and Donnie so you knew Leo had just told them what you and Donnie had been doing.   
“We didn’t know if you two were okay or not so we brought this.” Leo spoke and nodded to Raph who was holding something behind his back. He was about to bring it out when Donnie darted forward to shield it from view, his back to you.  
“Don’t! Its not finished!” He said while shaking his head.   
“I don’t mind.” You spoke up, curious as to what was being hidden from you.   
Donnie sighed and you knew why. He could never say no to you. Especially after such a emotional moment together.   
You saw Raph smirk as he handed Donnie the item and Mikey was bouncing with excitement. Donnie turned, carful to keep the item out of view.   
“Its something from all of us. But its not finished yet.” He said, scowling at Leo who just smirked and nodded at you. It then hit you that you haven’t had any presents from the boys but you hadn’t noticed because you were too busy worrying about Donnie.   
He walked over to you and brought the item from behind his back.   
It was a small, black tablet. It was about the side of a book but really thin. You could tell Donnie had built it up himself because there was nothing like this on the market.   
You stared at it as Donnie pressed a button to turn it on.   
As it loaded, he took your hand and lead you over to couch. He sat one side of you and Leo the other. Mikey and Raph leaned over the back of the sofa to watch the tablet.   
The home screen was a picture of you. But it was one that, in a way, had all the turtles in it. You knew you could never have picture of them as your home screen in case someone saw your phone, but this was different. One day a few months ago, you had stolen all their weapons while they slept. You then took a selfie with the weapons on you and sent it to them. It symbolised each of them.   
You smiled at the photo.   
Donnie then started to tap on the screen, bringing up a menu filled with apps. You instantly saw it was all your favourite apps. It had a mixture of games and other apps including a few which looked like they were new.   
“I chose out all your favourite songs and also included some of my own so you can apricate them.” Mikey said, pointing at a music app. He sounded so proud of himself.  
“well, we all did.” Leo said, smiling at you then scowling at Mikey who just stuck his tongue out at him.   
“You’ve got all your photos of you and us in a secret file which had a password. Its [Date].” Donnie said as he tapped pictures, entered the password and brought it up.   
“That’s the date I met you guys.” You beamed. Donnie looked at you and nodded. You saw the love in his eyes.   
For the next 30 minutes, they showed you what was on the tablet. It had a whole range of different uses. It had apps for fighting move (chosen by Raph if they were deemed accurate), it had all your favourite books and movie on it, it had gadgets and apps that you didn’t think there was technology yet. Some things still didn’t work properly, which was why Donnie had said it wasn’t ready but you didn’t care. As you stared at the small device, you realised how much work and effort had went into making this and having all this information’s on it. They had all went out of their way to make sure it was perfect for you.  
“Like I said, its not finished yet.” Donnie said, locking it and handing it to you. You held it, noticing how light it was.   
“Thank you so much.” Your voice broke as tears began to pool in your eyes. “No ones ever done this much for me.”   
You felt 4 pairs of arms wrap around you, telling you not to cry but chuckling about it.   
You noticed Donnie, whos arms were around your waist, was holding you closest and rubbing your sides.   
Leo, Mikey and Raph pulled away.   
“We’re going to take off.” Leo said, offering you a smile. You knew from the look he gave Donnie that that didn’t include him. “Happy birthday.” They all said in unison as Raph placed a hand on your head and ruffled your hair. With that, they left.   
Donnie stayed by yours side, his arms still around you but once they had left, you leaned and cuddled into him.   
“Thank you.” You whispered.   
“its nothing. Im just sorry its not finished.” He said. You heard the disappointment in his voice.   
“Donnie.” You pulled back to look him in the eyes. “Im not talking about that. Im talking about everything. Everything you’ve done for me.” You reached out and cupped his face. “And even if it isn’t finished yet. No one has ever put that much thought or care into a gift for me before. I cant imagine how much time and energy you and your brothers put into it. How much you put into it.” You said as you rubbed your thumbs in small circles, making him lean into your touch.   
“We care about you.” He spoke in such a caring way about you. “But I love you.” He whispered.   
“I love you too.” You smiled.   
Donnie beamed at you and pulled you back into a sweet kiss.   
No matter what happened, you now knew you had people who cared for you and loved you. And that’s all you needed.


End file.
